La nuit porte conseil
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Si je résume... Bah disons qu'Eric réfléchit XD OS


_'La nuit porte conseil' _C'était ce qu'Horatio lui avait dit en le voyant peiné de ce qu'il semblait considérer comme une haute trahison envers Calleigh.

'Tu n'as fais que ce que tu devais faire. Calleigh te pardonnera, tu la connais aussi bien que moi, laisse lui un peu de temps.'

En attendant, la jeune experte avait beau se montrer douce et aimante envers lui, Eric sentait bien qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, rien n'était plus pareil entre eux.

Il était là, sur le sofa, alors que l'horloge du salon affichait deux heures du matin.

Il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant ce qu'il avait raté. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à trouver : Il n'aurait jamais du quitter l'équipe d'Horatio. Il n'aurait jamais du travailler pour le bureau du procureur, et encore moins enquêter sur ses amis, jusqu'à risquer la vie de sa petite amie.

Il était allé trop loin, et encore une fois, c'était Calleigh qui l'avait remis sur le droit chemin. _'Comme d'habitude'_ Pensa-t-il.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses sombres pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le pas léger de sa compagne se rapprocher de lui.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune cubain, et chuchota à son oreille :

« Hey, il y a une place vide et froide à côté de moi… »

Il releva la tête, et elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, enroulée dans la chemise d'Eric qu'elle avait trouvé sur la chaise qui lui servait de dépôt à vêtement.

Il caressa sa main, savourant le contact de sa peau fine contre la sienne.

Elle releva son menton en essayant de capter un regard de sa part, et quand enfin il la regarda au fond des yeux, elle vit en lui une tristesse immense, une détresse infinie.

« Eric… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant sa joue. »

Il la regarda, passa son bras dans son dos, et la rapprocha un peu plus de son torse.

« Qu'est ce que nous faisons encore ensemble si tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Souffla-t-il. »

La question prit la jeune femme de court. Que devait-elle répondre ? Elle avait peur de le perdre. Immensément peur. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit autant que lui, et elle voulait le garder près d'elle le plus de temps possible.

« Eric… As-tu confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Plus qu'en n'importe qui Calleigh. Affirma-t-il.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

- Voilà pourquoi tu es là. »

Elle embrassa sa joue, et s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres en souriant.

Il la repoussa gentiment.

Elle l'observa, troublée, et il esquissa un maigre sourire, quelque peu similaire au sien.

« Je n'aurais pas du enquêter sur l'équipe. Souffla-t-il vaincu par le regard océan de sa compagne.

Tu aurais du m'en parler. Corrigea-t-elle.

J'ai failli mourir, je ne voulais pas risquer ta vie aussi. Tu es trop précieuse pour ça. »

A ces mots, le sourire de Calleigh se fit étincelant. Depuis qu'Eric était entré plus profondément dans sa vie, elle se sentait pour la première fois immensément libre. Et elle avait l'impression que chaque compliment et flatterie de la part de son petit-ami ne la rendait que plus belle. Il la trouvait radieuse, et elle le savait, elle prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre fou de désir à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : Il lui rendait bien la pareille.

« Et puis si je l'avais fait, tout le labo t'en voudrait autant qu'à moi… Ajouta le jeune homme en dégageant une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa bien-aimée, en attardant sa main sur sa joue, lui prodiguant une caresse à laquelle elle répondit par un frisson.

- Ils te pardonnent déjà tu sais. Ils savent que jamais tu ne les aurais dénoncés. »

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, les yeux clos, Eric berçant doucement Calleigh, toujours sur lui.

La sentant se raidir sur ses cuisses, Eric rouvrit les yeux, et la trouva troublée par quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Hey, trésor… Chuchota-t-il à son adresse, Que se passe-t-il ? »

elle secoua la tête, chassant de sa mémoire ce qui l'avait profondément blessée.

« Je… Quand j'ai compris ce que tu faisais, ça m'a soulagée… Souffla-t-elle.

Eric fronça les sourcils, décidément, cette femme le surprendrait toujours !

- Apprendre que l'homme avec qui tu partages ton lit enquêtait sur toi et tes collègues t'as soulagée ? Demanda-t-il.

Calleigh baissa la tête, fixant son regard sur sa main fermement tenue par celle d'Eric.

- Non… Mais j'ai cru… Tu sais, en te voyant si distrait, sur la défensive, à me fuir…

- Qu'es ce que tu as cru chérie ? Demanda-t-il en relevant le menton de la jeune experte en balistique.

- J'ai cru que tu me trompais… » Avoua Calleigh dans un sanglot étouffé.

A cette déclaration, Eric ne sût que répondre.

Avait-elle vraiment pensé rien qu'une seule seconde qu'il ait pu la tromper ?

« Calleigh… Je… Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ? Bégaya-t-il.

- Tu me mentais Eric…

- Tu aurais du m'en parler…

- Et tu m'aurais dit quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas en parler…

- Je crois que dans une telle situation, les mots ne servent à rien… Je t'aurais simplement fait comprendre. »

Le sous-entendu était clair comme de l'eau de roche, et un sourire réapparut sur leurs lèvres.

« Je t'aime Eric… »

Le jeune homme l'embrassa, la tenant étroitement par la taille, explorant de sa langue sa bouche qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur mais dont il ne se lassait pas. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant encore leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle.

« Dis moi mon amour… Tu penses encore que je te trompe ? »

Eric avait un sourire coquin aux lèvres, et Calleigh comprit que c'était une requête enrobée. C'était ce genre de remarque qui faisait de lui un homme exceptionnel dont elle était tombée folle amoureuse.

« On peut toujours s'arranger … » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de reprendre le chemin de la chambre.


End file.
